


First Snow

by Evaldrynn



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaldrynn/pseuds/Evaldrynn
Summary: Short story request, tried a different style of writing.Given words: potion, moths, dark, back, hands.





	

It was dark outside, the frost-covered windows were stained with cold stars and coated in escaping moonlight, her own body and the glow from a candle the only warmth inside wooden walls. Snow had yet to cover the ground, but it wouldn’t last much longer.

Leaves rustling, trees whispering – outside. Those four wooden walls and a roof, nothing less, deep in the woods. Home, it was to her, that cabin.  
She knew it wasn’t normal, those things she did in here, those potions she made. ‘Magic’, they said, ‘Witch’, ‘Heretic’, ‘Demon’. She was no such thing.  
Staring at the ceiling, warm clouds from warmer lungs, arms and hands surrounding owned flesh. Alone, she thought, and she was. She needn’t be. She wanted to.  
Enclosed in silence she watched moths being engulfed in the flames of the melting candle, death assured and violently self-executed. Peace was what she felt. Serenity, purity of the mind, the slow beating of a heart. Maybe she was going to use it, this state of being, for her next potion. Maybe not.  
Endless possibilities gave her the freedom of endless choices, of endless paths to endless destinations. Even when slightly unfavourable choices were made, she needn’t go back in time to change that.  
She had decades, maybe ages of new possibilities to come; and as long as she was still herself, it would be all right. Not much would change anyway. Not for her. Never for her.  
And the first snow arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> Short story request, tried a different style of writing.  
> Given words: potion, moths, dark, back, hands.


End file.
